Display devices can be used to display images or other information to users. A display device can include a display panel that is mounted within an outer display cover. In some examples, a display device can be part of a notebook computer that has a clamshell type configuration, where the notebook computer has a base and a display device pivotally attached to the base. In other examples, the display device can be part of a tablet computer.